


Sorry about that Boss-man!

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Drabble, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Hunk finds an earring on the floor of his kitchen.





	Sorry about that Boss-man!

Placing a piece of cilantro on top of the finished food, garnishing it. Hunk moved the plate over to the end of the work line before starting on his next masterpiece. He heard a clink of metal but didn't pay it much mind. While portioning out pasta he saw a green earring on the floor next to him, calling out for a co-worker to take over his job for a few minutes, he discarded his plastic gloves and picked up the gem, which was on the heavy side. Holding it in his palm before looking around for its possible owner, finding no culprits he moved it to his pocket and washed his hands to return to work.

It was the end of the day and Hunk was locking up before spotting an employee moving through the kitchen. Suspicious of her actions he was standing around the corner and saw he moving around on the floor and looking under the counters for something. "Hey, what are you still doing here?" He spoke up. The fellow employee jumped a bit and turned to look at her boss. "Oh! Um.." She sighed and got up. "I lost one of my earrings." Her superior sighed and pulled the earring from earlier out of his pocket and held it out. "You know it's against the rules to have hanging jewelery Pidge." She grabbed it and put it back through her ear before giving a reply. "Yeah... I'm sorry about that Boss-man." She gave a two-fingered salute before turning around and walking out before he could scold her further.

**Author's Note:**

> Used a prompt generator and got: A chef, a single earring and "I'm Sorry". If that's not Hidge material I don't know what is.
> 
> It makes no significance but the earrings are something like this: https://sep.yimg.com/ay/tpa/celebrity-style-emerald-pear-drop-earrings-petite-gold-plated-8.jpg


End file.
